


Character Bio 1: Abigail Burton-Oliver

by mrmistoffelees



Series: Runaway Power Ranger [2]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrmistoffelees/pseuds/mrmistoffelees
Series: Runaway Power Ranger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158788
Kudos: 1





	Character Bio 1: Abigail Burton-Oliver

Character bio: Abigail Burton-Oliver/Katrina Jones

Age: 14 at the start of the fic, but turns 15 not long after.

Birthplace: Angel Grove

Ethnicity: Half Vietnamese, half Caucasian

Height: 5'5"

Birthday: June 10, 1991

Parents: Ernie Burton and Trini Kwan (biological). Dr. Thomas ‘Tommy’ Oliver and Katherine Hillard-Oliver (adoptive)

Siblings: David Burton, Andy Oliver, and JJ Oliver.

Other family: Sylvia Kwan (cousin); Howard Kwan (maternal uncle), Mr. and Mrs. Kwan (maternal grandparents, Sam and David Trueheart (adopted paternal grandfather and uncle), Mr. and Mrs. Oliver (double adopted grandparents as they are the adoptive parents of Tommy Oliver, who adopts her), and Mr. and Mrs. Hillard (adopted maternal grandparents).

Friends: Austin and Amy Scott (Angel Grove), Conner McKnight, Kira Ford, Ethan James, Francine, Karan Wright, Johnny, Steve, Patton Plame, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Haley Ziktor, Missy, Andrea.

Allies: Dr. Anton Mercer, Elsa Randall, Udonna, Rita/Mystic Mother.

Enemies: Ivan Ooze and anyone who dares try to go after those she considers family.

Ranger status: Active. Starts out wielding the Yellow Saber-tooth Tiger Coin. Eventually becomes the Purple Turtle Ranger. Team lead of her team, with Tommy serving as mentor.

Personality: semi-similar to Trini’s in that, despite the abuse she’s suffered at Ernie’s hands, Abigail is kind, loving, forgiving, compassionate, and determined to help others. In part because of her past, she doesn’t always trust easily; those who break that trust have a hard time getting it back. It took her some time to trust Tommy fully; even though she was willing to allow him and Katherine to adopt her early in their care, it still took her a while to fully trust the two of them. The only reason Tommy had been extended trust initially was because she knew Trini had; she trusted Rocky at first was because she knew she had no other option but to trust him and Tommy both. Because of Tommy and Katherine’s care for her, along with the fact that Ernie is still alive, Abigail is fiercely protective of those that she considers family. She fears that someone will do their best to remove her from the safety she’s found.

Talents: art, Astral Projecting, the ability to walk the Morphing Grid without needing to travel to its physical location, Morphing Grid manipulation-specifically, the ability to create physical links like Morphing Coins and the ability to either restore or remove a Ranger’s Powers. The last is done in very dire circumstances by those on the side of good, generally when a Ranger either dishonors the rank or otherwise goes evil with no sign of repentance in any of those situations. In my fic, people who are born naturally with her Ranger abilities tend to have their lifespan extended if they come from a people who, like we see on Earth, don’t have a natural extended lifespan like we see with Ninjor, Rita, Zedd, Vile, Rito, and Scorpina, among others. Not entirely sure about Zordon, as he was caught in a time/space tube. This is especially true, at least in my fic, if the Grid designates them as someone it wants or senses will become a Ranger mentor and their planet’s Arbitrator when it comes to all things Power Ranger.

Her ability to walk the Grid means she can enter it by dropping into a meditative trance and Astral Projecting into it. While in there, she can contact any current or former Ranger, even if they’re dead. The only dead Rangers she can’t contact fall into one of two categories: they’re either like Zordon, who risk their lives in such a way while acting either as a Ranger or as a Ranger mentor and in the service of good to save the universe that they can not become one with the Grid at death or Rangers who do something to otherwise dishonor their Rank and are unrepentant about it. This includes Rangers who permanently enter the service of Evil as well as those former Rangers who have their Rank stripped from them due to their actions. Abigail will eventually learn to see when and where future Rangers will be needed on Earth and find a way to manipulate things so that the Potential Rangers to be Chosen are in the Right Place at the Right Time and have the Right Mentor and Power Devices. In essence, she will become for the Grid what Rita/Mystic Mother is for the source of all good magic. She is not unusual in this: in my fic, Zordon was once such, as is Ninjor and possibly Dimitria. Tommy, too, has similar skills, though his come from his years of service as a Ranger; he found the Dino Gems for a reason and was allowed to inform Hayley about everything so she could help him with Dino Thunder.

While she may never leave Earth, any descendants of hers with the same talents and abilities will be able to serve in the same capacity for interplanetary Rangers and their teams.


End file.
